Various forms of Internet services provided via a communication network, such as the Internet, may be made available by selectable links. Publishers of such services may be impacted negatively by link selections that are made automatically, such as by a computer program. As used herein, the term “Internet service” refers, generally, to content provided over the Internet. Internet services may include, for example, web sites, articles, music, video, graphics, information feeds, or other material. More generally, Internet services are among several types of resources that can be provided to a device connected to a distributed computer network such as the Internet. Also as used herein the term “publisher” refers, generally, to a provider of resources such as Internet services over a communication network, such as the Internet. For example a publisher may provide a general or specific content Internet web site that includes content (e.g., articles, discussion threads, music, video, graphics, information feeds, web sites, etc.), in response to one or more requests. In another example, a publisher may provide an on-line search service. In yet another example, a publisher provides a social network web site. The resources provided over the Internet can include first party content, generated, say, by the publisher of a website, and third-party content that is provided by others for inclusion in a webpage delivered to a device connected to a distributed computer network such as the Internet.